Worth It
by Hazeydream
Summary: Elizabeth Weir is in danger, will John Sheppard disobey orders again to save her? WeirShep eventually but it's always kinda there!COMPLETED
1. It Should Have Been You

**Hello everyone! Well, here's my next Atlantis story. Now, don't be angry about how this one starts. I will fix it as it goes on, you all know what ship I like so please keep the rotten vegetables till you read it all! Special mention to Ashkash for helping me with the summary. I am also unsure of the title at the mo.**

**Spoilers: Season 2 as it has Colonel Caldwell in it. I also don't know his first name so I made it up.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything and my damn inflatable Joe Flanigan still hasn't arrived! Sorry for the outburst.**

**Worth It**

1. It Should Have Been You

Colonel Ryan Caldwell smiled sleepily as he heard humming come from his en-suit Antlancian bathroom. The woman's voice was so soft and gentle it was delightful to listen to. Sitting up and sliding off the bed Ryan made his way to the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe to watch Dr Elizabeth Weir style her hair. It took her a good few minutes before she realised he was there and smiled into the mirror.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Caldwell shook his head. "Well how could I ignore that beautiful singing voice?" He sauntered over to where Elizabeth stood in front of the sink and stood behind her while wrapping his arms around her waist. He lightly kissed her cheek. "You look and sound beautiful everyday."

Ryan grinned as Elizabeth blushed and turned round so she was facing him. Kissing him fully on the lips he responded by gently pushing her against the alien style sink and began running his hands over the bottom of her back.

Finally Elizabeth broke away realising where this was going and as much as she wanted to there was a briefing in half an hour.

"Ryan, we can't." she murmmered and pushed him back slightly. "The briefing."

Caldwell reluctantly dropped his hands and stepped back looking disappointed. "Oh right. _Colonel_ _Sheppard's team._" He said emphasising John's name which made Elizabeth groan and she marched out of the bathroom.

"Don't start this again!" she warned while pulling on her jacket.

"It's obvious the guy has a thing for you Elizabeth!" Ryan responded raising his voice slightly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she zipped up the dark blue jacket and turned to give him an exasperated look. "He doesn't Ryan! We're just…really good friends!" She said reassuringly.

Caldwell stared at her for a few minutes then nodded. Giving the Colonel a small smile Elizabeth slowly walked up to Ryan and gave him a light kiss.

"If this negotiation goes well I think we should have a party to celebrate. It would also boost morale." She suggested.

Caldwell made a pensive face and then grinned. "Well with you doing all the talking the party will be guaranteed!"

Sharing another kiss Elizabeth finally said goodbye and left Caldwell's quarters. As he watched her leave, Ryan folded his arms and rocked on his heels. _Yeah, this is going to be a good day! _He thought happily.

* * *

"So it's a agreed that'll we'll have one security team surrounding the Stargate and another in the village?" Dr Weir asked her colleagues surrounding the large table in the briefing room.

"Yup." Responded Colonel John Sheppard, "And Rodney will join you in the talks with Rami and Mekha."

Glancing around the table again the others nodded in confirmation of the plan and Weir smiled.

"Good. That's us ready then." She announced. "Colonel Sheppard brief security teams one and two and check the details with Colonel Caldwell. We embark at 1300 hours."

Standing up the flagship team knew Dr Weir was finished and began to make their way out of the room. Sheppard hung back and waited for Elizabeth to make her way to the doors.

"So, you ready?" he asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Why, don't you trust me?" Elizabeth questioned with a small pout.

Sheppard shrugged. "I was checking. I know you've been up pretty late the past few nights working on it." When Weir frowned at him, John raised his hand in defence. "One of the nightshift technicians told me. I've not been spying!"

Elizabeth sighed and made her way over the catwalk to the office. Once there she perched on the desk while John remained standing.

"Of course I'm ready. Granted we haven't done this in a while but I'm quietly confident." She assured the officer while he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Good. I was just…worried."

Elizabeth smiled as John looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet like an embarrassed teenager. It warmed her heart that this tough man cared so much about her and felt a pang of regret.

_It should have been you _she silent told him.

She never knew what went wrong but somehow Elizabeth had ended up with Colonel Ryan Caldwell. Not that she didn't care about him and in a way loved him too. Despite their so-called relationship and after all this time with the leader of Atlantis, Elizabeth still felt a stronger connection with his 2IC.

"I know you were John." She told him gratefully earning a grin from him. "But…it's not your job to worry about me."

At that remark John gave a sad smile. "Right. It's Caldwell's."

Elizabeth sighed. "That's not what I meant" and she knew he knew that.

They shared a moment just gazing at each other both thinking 'What if'". But the moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Both looked towards the clear door and their hearts sank when Caldwell entered.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" he asked shooting an annoyed glance at Sheppard.

Sheppard stood to attention. "No Sir! Just checking over today's schedule." He assured his CO.

Ryan looked between Elizabeth and Sheppard. He appeared to be satisfied with Colonel's response and gave them both a nod. "Good. Are we ready to brief the security teams?" He asked directing the question at John.

"Yes sir."

"Right let's go then."

Both officers gave Elizabeth an awkward smile then left the room along with the tense atmosphere. Elizabeth let out a relieved sigh as she watched them walk away, obviously making small talk or discussing the mission.

_Damn, could that have been anymore uncomfortable? _She wondered.


	2. The Negotiation

**Every time I get a review about the first chapter I hold my breath coz I'm expecting a big rant. But so far they've been good and you're all being very patient with the lack of fluff. Hopefully you'll like this chapter a little better. I started typing this out towards the end of Two Turkey Sandwiches so that's why they're up pretty quick.**

**Ashkash: I think you're going to feel for Sheppard in this one too.**

**MacCartney: No whompin yet but since you asked for it I'll try and include it in a future chapter.**

**johnliz4ever: Thanks for forgiving me! Hmmm, about your other request, hmm, okay. I suppose I can let go of my Joe just for a while though! (People must think I'm crazy!) LOL.**

**Worth It**

2. The Negotiation

John watched Elizabeth and Caldwell sit together as they talked. They were deep in conversation but John knew it would be about the negotiation. Only the officer wished it were Elizabeth telling him it went well instead of Rodney McKay.

"Colonel? Colonel?" Rodney snapped seeing Sheppard's eyes glaze over as he watched Elizabeth. "Are you even listening to me?"

John bit his lip in anger and faced the grouchy scientist. "Yes Rodney I heard you. Forgive me for looking at someone else that is, I'm sorry to say, a lot nicer than you!"

He immediately regretted his outburst when Rodney seemed hurt. Sighing he gave his friend an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I'm just…a little on edge today."

Rodney made a puzzled face. "Why? These are probably the nicest people we've met since the Athosians."

"I know. I just have this feeling. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about and you and Dr Weir will get us the food deal." John assured him then began to gaze at Elizabeth once again.

"Yup. I'd say it's done deal now. Elizabeth is doing great." Seeing John gaze at the woman in question Rodney felt sorry for his friend. He knew how much John liked Elizabeth and still could not figure out why nothing had ever happened between them. Both were smitten with each other and sparks flew whenever they were in a room together. But somewhere along the line Ryan Caldwell had appeared and wormed his way in.

However, Rodney still had hopes that Elizabeth and John would wake up one day and smell the oh so lovely coffee. Debating whether or not to broach the taboo subject, his decision was made for him by the arrival of Dr Weir.

John cleared his throat and stood up to greet her. Rodney copied him.

"Dr Weir." John said with a charming smile. "I hear you're doing great in there."

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed at the compliment, which did not happen often in public, and John felt proud of the achievement.

"Well, I'm not sure about that but we're making progress, aren't we Rodney?"

"Yup." Rodney agreed and clapped his hands together as he saw people move towards the village hall. "Looks like the Lowderans are ready to begin."

As Rodney began to walk away Elizabeth stayed behind.

"Better get in there before Rodney breaks something sacred." This earned a laugh from Elizabeth and then John deadpanned "Or he actually speaks to anyone."

As her laughter subsided Elizabeth shook a finger at the air force Colonel. "Don't mock him, he's actually been very good."

But as the diplomat walked away John saw the amusement remained in her expression. Gazing at her retreating back John felt someone else's eyes on him and scanned the surrounding area for the owner's gaze. He stiffened when he saw Colonel Caldwell staring at him with a very unhappy face.

John looked away as if examining the immediate vicinity and relaxed when he saw his CO head back in the direction of the gate. Caldwell was returning to Atlantis early to debrief other teams about their missions and keep everything running.

_Damn it Sheppard, got to be more careful _he warned himself.

* * *

"So are we agreed?" Dr Weir asked hopefully.

The two aliens sitting across from the two Atlantis representatives glanced at each other.

"We are agreed." Rami announced and gave their guests a smile.

Rodney and Elizabeth let go of a breath they didn't know they'd been holding and smiled back.

"Thank you." Elizabeth told them.

"It is customary amongst our people to have this trading arrangement written down." Rami told them.

"We also have that custom. We call it a contract." Elizabeth explained. "Would you like to word the contract or shall we?"

The Lowderans muttered to each other and finally agreed that they would word it. "We shall proceed to make this contract and you may examine it."

Both Rodney and Elizabeth nodded. "Sounds good. When would you like us to return?" she asked.

"Tomorrow if that is possible?" Mekha asked politely receiving nods yet again from their new allies. "Then tomorrow at noon."

"Good. Thank you so much Rami and Mekha for you help and hospitality." Elizabeth said her voice brimming with excitement. "We will return tomorrow."

"Thank you." Rodney also said surprised at his own enthusiasm.

* * *

"Well done Elizabeth!" Rodney cheered on their trip back to the gate and almost tripped over a large branch in the process. John was shocked at his colleague's cheerfulness and questioned him about it.

"Why are you so damn happy about it? You don't normally get this excited about anything!" He asked as they continued to trek through the large forest.

Rodney shrugged. "I just think this will be a good treaty is all I'm saying."

John and Elizabeth smirked at each other and then John asked, "You've fallen in love one of their deserts haven't you?"

At first Rodney looked shocked at the accusation then pouted. "Well, can you blame me after being stuck with just power bars for the past few months?"

His two friends chuckled and all three breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the Stargate through a clearing in the trees. Walking up to Sergeant Bates Sheppard ordered him to dial home and turned to face Elizabeth.

"Seriously, well done." The sincerity in his voice made Elizabeth's heart swell with pride.

"Thank you." She glowed.

* * *

That night Atlantis was bustling with both those from Earth and the Athosians. As John glanced around the balcony the memories of their first night on the surface returned when they had celebrated after the rescue mission to the Wraith home world. He saw Jinto and Halling looking out to the sea and Ford and Teyla laughing at one of Carson's jokes. Wondering where Rodney was John finally looked at the buffet table and saw him munching on a sandwich while talking to Kate Heightmeyer. Seeing the couple chat and laugh only brought John back to reality and his gaze was reluctantly pulled towards Elizabeth. She was standing with Caldwell talking to one of the Athosians.

Recalling that first night again it had been him and Elizabeth talking on the balcony after she had supported his actions during the rescue mission. Now, having to stand there and watch the woman he wanted to be with laughing and joking with another man ripped his heart to pieces.

Unable to take anymore he rushed through the crowds and made his way to a quieter balcony on the East pier. When there he took a deep breath and leaned against the railings. Lost in his own thoughts, John did not hear the door open behind him.

"Colonel Sheppard?" came the quiet voice and John turned to see Teyla standing with a concerned face.

"Teyla, hi." John greeted sadly. "What you doing out here?"

"I saw you leave in a hurry and wanted to see if you were okay?" she asked gently and John knew the alien woman had picked up on his distress over Elizabeth.

"I'm fine. I need to be, don't I?" he said bitterly and Teyla frowned.

"If you care for Dr Weir, why not tell her?"

John sighed and looked out over the calm sea. "It's not that simple Teyla."

Still frowning in confusion Teyla came to stand with her friend. "Love is not simple John Sheppard." She told him as if an old wise woman. Then again, he knew Teyla was very wise even though still young.

John grimaced at the word love and bit back the urge to retort. Not that Teyla was wrong; she was bang on the mark. John had just never admitted it to anyone, not even himself.

"You know, I wouldn't have minded Elizabeth falling for another guy. In fact, at the time I was not that bothered. Sure I was angry and upset but I thought I would get over it." He explained and Teyla raised an eyebrow when his voice got slightly louder.

"I do not understand?" Teyla said cautiously.

John couldn't hold the anger in anymore and began to rant. "What I'm saying is I can't move past it! No matter what I do I always think about her! And that's never happened to me Teyla! We humans normally heal and move on but I can't! Now I have sit and watch her move on without me all because I was too damn stupid to tell Elizabeth I love her!"

It was then that Teyla realised that there had been a reason Elizabeth and John were not together. Seeing the tears fill up in John's eyes she reached out to squeeze his hand. "What happened John?"

Still no tears fell but John choked out the story.

"It was a couple of weeks after the Wraith attack. During that time Elizabeth and I spent some time together, just getting to know each other. I think we both of us had had a shock with me almost dying and wanted to become closer. She then came to me one night and told me Caldwell had asked her to dinner. She wanted to know what I thought."

Hearing him take a ragged breath Teyla knew the end of the story.

"Of course, me being me, had to act all cocky and tell her to go have fun. The look on her face when I said it Teyla, she looked so hurt… and now she's with him."

Both stood in silence as they processed the story. Teyla really did want to smack John Sheppard on the head for being so stupid but saw he was suffering enough.

"Have you ever considered telling her the truth?" Teyla asked not knowing how stupid the question sounded to John.

"Everyday Teyla, everyday." John muttered. "But everyday I think tomorrow will be better and I won't feel this way anymore. Never happens though."

Teyla could not imagine going through all that pain and anguish for almost 5months but that was typical of her friend. John Sheppard never opened up about anything. Until today that is which gave Teyla hope he would come to his senses.

Despite wanting to be alone John took comfort in Teyla being there, supporting him emotionally. "Thanks Teyla." He whispered and she nodded with an understanding smile.

* * *

Unknown to Teyla and John, Elizabeth Weir had heard everything. Standing round the corner from the balcony door she tried to keep her sobbing quiet by holding her hand across her mouth. Hearing silence come from the balcony, she ran back to her quarters blinded by tears and finally opened her door and entered the dark room. At first unsure of what to do she stood for a minute shaking. She then reached out to the wall for support and ended up sliding down into a crouching position. She continued crying into her knees.

Elizabeth had seen John rush off and then Teyla follow. Worried about his unusual behaviour she too followed, making her excuse to Ryan that she needed to be somewhere quiet and assured him she would be fine alone. Only a few people knew that Sheppard's other place of solitude was the East pier balcony, including Elizabeth. Walking around the corner, before the door could even open, she heard John begin his rant and Teyla try to console him.

Now, after all this time she now knew how he really felt. And why was she crying? Elizabeth wasn't sure whether it was out of happiness or anger at the lost time with Caldwell.

_Why didn't he just tell me! _She thought frustrated and wiped her eyes.

After a couple more minutes of sobbing she finally took a deep breath and sniffed. Pulling herself up she went into her bathroom and grabbed a tissue. After cleaning herself up she began to get ready for bed. Despite the surprise from John, Elizabeth still had to get this negotiation finalised and she needed the rest. Just as she changed there was a knock at her door. Unsure of whether to answer it or not a voice called out her name.

"Elizabeth?"

It was Ryan. Sighing Elizabeth went open the door and gave him a small smile when he appeared.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked concerned and she nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just tired, that's all." Hoping he wouldn't question her red, blotchy eyes.

"You look it. Want some company?" Ryan asked with a charming smile, which made Elizabeth feel sick. She could not cope with 'them' tonight, especially after John's revelation.

"If it's okay Ryan I would just like to spend sometime on my own tonight."

Giving her an intent look he finally agreed. "Okay, guess I'll see in the morning?" He said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah." She replied trying to keep a firm voice. At this moment she didn't even know if they were going to still be a couple the next morning.

Ryan leant forward and gave Elizabeth a quick peck on the cheek. "Sweet dreams Liz." He whispered sadly and then made his way back down the hall.

Biting her bottom lip Elizabeth had never been more confused in her life. While she felt something for John, it was obvious Ryan really cared about her. He had also asked her out in the first place and told her daily that he loved her. But was that enough if Elizabeth couldn't return those feelings?

Letting the door slam shut Elizabeth climbed into bed although not expecting to get much sleep. Provided all went well tomorrow she would confront John and hopefully sort out her feelings once and for all.

**Author's note: See, more Liz and John! Bear with me, it'll get better!**


	3. Fallen

**Thanks for the reviews; you're being very patient I know. Having Liz find out about John's feelings wasn't my original idea but I wanted to let you know my faith in ShepWeir fluff. Was watching some the end of season 1 episodes again and there are so many moments between them! Teyla's more like a good friend to him now, huh? Anihoo, here is chapter 3. The pace starts to pick up in this one.**

**Worth It**

3. Fallen

John Sheppard bounded up the stairs to the control room and stopped at the top when he saw Elizabeth Weir in her office typing away. John shook his head. Even with concentrating on the negotiation she still had piles of work sitting in front of her. He realised the expedition leader must have been up at the crack of dawn and looked exhausted. After his conversation with Teyla last night John had hoped his feelings for Weir had dampened, but when he actually saw her they were still there. Sighing he walked over to her door and knocked twice.

Elizabeth looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Waving him in John got the feeling all was not well with his favourite diplomat this morning.

"Morning." He greeted cheerily to which she gave a half-hearted smile. Pointing to the chair John sat down and saw Weir glance wearily at the laptop screen. "Everything okay?"

Elizabeth glanced back up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just typing up a report about how the talks went yesterday. Should have been done last night but, well, we were a little distracted." At her last remark she gave him an intent look, which he couldn't decipher. It was almost as if it had a hidden meaning.

"Tell me about it!" John joked and then a heavy silence settled. Both debated whether to reveal their discoveries about last night but before either could speak Rodney McKay burst in the room without even knocking.

"Morning all!" he almost sang and clapped his hands together. "We ready for the big deal, huh?"

John glared at the loud and over cheerily scientist. "What's with you again?" When Rodney gave him a puzzled look John elaborated. "Well you seem to be Mr Happy all of a sudden. Oh, did you and Kate have a good time last night?" He asked with a smirk.

"John!" Elizabeth scolded, more out of anxiousness than anger at this particular subject. Rodney just scowled.

"Was just asking. Or are you just excited about this pudding?" he continued to prod.

"Not that it's any of your business but we had a lovely time last night!" Rodney announced defensively and even Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "And yes, we'll hopefully get pudding today."

Both John and Elizabeth stifled a laugh and Rodney made a "Humph!" sound.

* * *

Half an hour later almost 15 people were gathered in the gateroom. Just as Elizabeth was listening to Sheppard brief his men, along with admiring how strong he sounded during times like these, someone grabbed her hand. She turned to see Ryan Caldwell and he gave her a grin.

"Ryan, I didn't think you were coming today?" she asked quietly so not to interrupted the Colonel who was still talking.

"Well, I thought you could have used the moral support. Plus, it would be good to seal the deal with two leaders, huh?" He said and she could see the hope in his eyes.

"I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk this morning but you don't…"

Ryan waved off her concerns. "Look, to be honest I'd rather accompany you. You know, be there in case anything goes wrong."

Not wanting to insult him by refusing the caring offer Elizabeth reluctantly nodded and Ryan squeezed her hand. She heard Sheppard confirm that everyone was ready and shouted for the control room to dial the gate.

John had noticed Caldwell's presence and deliberately ignored him. _Does Caldwell think I can't handle this? _He wondered angrily but didn't say anything as the huge puddle of water emerged in the metal ring.

"Let's move out!" he ordered and stepped through the event horizon.

* * *

Rami and Mekha waited patiently as Elizabeth read out two copies of the one contract to Caldwell and McKay. It had been agreed that Atlantis would provide medical equipment and technology for defensive purposes only and in exchange they would get a shipment of food twice a month. It was a very generous offer; all three knew it, especially since the Lowderans had accepted medical supplies instead of weapons. Finally agreeing on all points Elizabeth returned to the table.

"This contract is well written, we will be happy to sign." She announced and then Rami spoke up.

"Sign?" she asked confused at the Earth term.

"Sorry. It is a term we use to describe a mark left by those who agreed the contract. In this case it would be you and myself so that in the future no one can debate the contract's credibility." Elizabeth explained slowly choosing her words carefully.

"I see. We also have a similar procedure, only we use a solution to leave a finger print on the contract." Mekha told them and as he did a small tub of blue solution was brought forward. Seeing Elizabeth's hesitance he demonstrated. "See, nothing to be frightened of. It will not harm you, I promise."

Elizabeth knew it was a bad idea to do this without Dr Beckett checking the solution but they were so close and she did not want to insult their new allies. She placed her thumb in the cool blue liquid, ignoring the disapproving looks from both Ryan and Rodney, and pressed her thumb into both bits of yellow paper.

"That's actually a better system if you think about it." Rodney thought out loud. "It means the print is unique"

No one answered so Rodney kept quiet. Once Rami repeated the 'signing' everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They had done it; they finally had a food contract.

"Great!" Ryan exclaimed. "When can we expect the first shipment?"

"Out harvest is almost over, return in three days and we will have a collection for you." Mekha revealed and Elizabeth gave them a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much, to both of you. I'm sure we will become great friends." She said excitedly and then all shook hands.

Rami and Mekha bowed and pointed to a small woman standing at the doorway. "Senrai will show you out. We look forward to your next visit."

* * *

John stood outside the entrance to the village hall and nervously smiled at two young women who had been staring at him for almost half an hour. Already agitated at just being here the Colonel didn't appreciate the attention of the woman and tried not to look in their direction too often. Finally his three colleagues exited the hall chatting enthusiastically and Sheppard scolded himself for being paranoid.

_See John, nothing to worry about _he told himself and smiled as they walked up to him.

"Looks like you've got a fan club Colonel!" Caldwell said amusedly indicating to the two women at the bottom of the stairs and John swore he saw Elizabeth look away annoyed.

_Could she be jealous? _He wondered. She shouldn't have worried, John had no intention of speaking to either and just wanted to leave knowing all, including Elizabeth, would be safe back in Atlantis. He hated her coming off world but it was required for this one mission.

An awkward silence ascended the group, although Rodney was oblivious to why and was daydreaming about the food they would be receiving soon.

"Colonel Sheppard, why don't you go ahead and secure the gate with team 1" Caldwell ordered and both John and Elizabeth frowned at the unnecessary order.

Not wanting to disobey orders Sheppard gave him a curt nod and walked off to the gate. Elizabeth gave an irritated sigh.

"Was that even necessary Ryan?" she asked and when he gave her an 'I'm the boss' look she backed off not wanting to make a scene. "Are we going then?" she suggested in a lighter tone.

Just as they approached the large forest they heard a large swooping sound, to Elizabeth it sounded very much like a plane. As they glanced back to the town hall they were horrified when it suddenly blew up. Both Rodney and Caldwell hunched over Elizabeth to protect her from any debris. Glancing around them Caldwell heard his radio crackle.

"Colonel Caldwell, we can see enemy…what looks like planes approaching the town!" Sheppard told him and Caldwell was distracted by the screaming of villagers as they ran towards them.

Grabbing Weir's hand he forcefully pulled her and all three began running to the gate. Ducking every now and then when an explosion rocked the ground Elizabeth could hear firing up ahead and knew their men were trying to knock out the planes. When they almost reached the clearing Elizabeth saw a woman and a young girl fall and struggle to get back up. Changing direction she ran to her right and reached out for the woman's hand.

"Give me your hand!" she called out but the woman shook her head.

"I can't move! Please, take my daughter! Take my daughter!" she cried and Elizabeth grabbed the young girl before turning back.

"I'll come back for you!" she shouted and headed for the gate.

Reaching the clearing Weir saw Bates was the nearest marine and went up to him. He stopped firing when she approached him running.

"Take her through the gate! I'm going back for her mother!" she told him trying to catch her breath and handed the girl to a surprised Bates.

"Ma'am? Wait!" he called out but she was already in the forest.

Sprinting to the now open gate he took little girl to the event horizon. Putting her down he told her, "Go through there, you'll be safe, I promise!"

After hesitating the girl finally stepped through and Bates double backed to Sheppard. "Sir! Dr Weir went back into the forest. She went back for someone!" he reported and Sheppard stared at him.

"What!"

Caldwell also over heard and shouted at Bates. "Bates get back to your position!" Bates ran back to his previous spot and resumed firing on, what looked like WWII planes, while Sheppard glared at his CO.

"Sir! We have to go back!"

"Negative! Stay where you are Sheppard!" Caldwell roared over the gunfire.

* * *

Back in the forest Elizabeth reached the mother and saw, thankfully, that she was still alive. Bending down to help her up she gave her support when finally standing.

"Do you think you can walk?" she asked and the woman nodded. "Good, let's go!"

Helping her limp to the edge of the forest, they had not gone more than a few steps when a force from behind them knocked them over and Elizabeth felt pain soar through her left arm and back. She cried out in pain while the other woman sat up. Unable to get back up Elizabeth shouted to the alien woman.

"Go, get to the gate!" when the woman seemed unsure of what to do Weir gave her a reassuring smile. "Your daughter is waiting for you. Go!"

Biting her lip the woman nodded and began to stumble to the gate. Seeing she was out into the clearing Elizabeth rested her face on the ground and tried to breath through the pain. She could hear cries from the injured around her and Elizabeth closed her eyes as if trying to block them out. Forgetting all her problems she finally let the blackness engulf her.

* * *

Sheppard scanned the field frantically still seeing no sign of her. Suddenly a woman came limping towards them and Sheppard went to help. When he reached her she began to cry.

"One of yours is stuck in the forest! She is badly injured. Please, you must help her!"

Ford glanced worryingly at Sheppard who nodded and the young marine helped the woman through the wormhole. Turning back he saw Sheppard march up to Caldwell.

"Sir! Elizabeth is still alive but she needs help. I'm going back in!" But Caldwell grabbed his arm.

"It's too late Colonel. There are now foot soldiers on the ground!" he stated pointing them out but John didn't even look.

"But Sir…?" John shouted in disbelief as more planes flew over their positions.

"I am giving you a direct order Colonel! Now everyone, get through the gate!" he ordered.

All officers and marines slowly backed to the gate not taking their eyes off of the enemy ships and began going through. John made sure Caldwell was through before him and he grabbed Ford's arm.

"I'm going back Ford! Try and keep the gate open but raise the shield till you get my IDC!" he explained and Ford nodded.

"Yes sir! Good luck!" he said and stepped through the gate.

Running back towards the forest John's stomach turned when he saw bodies scattered in the dirty ground and hid behind a tree. Scanning the wood he could see a few men walking in the distance carrying guns similar to his P90, only slightly smaller. Looking at the bodies close by he eventually spotted a blue Atlantis jacket covered in blood. Raising his gun John mentally planned his route in order to avoid the soldiers for as long as possible.

"I'm coming Elizabeth." He whispered and began making his way to her.

**Author's note: I thought I'd give Bates a nice role in this story coz I do like him. Please R and R!**


	4. The Rescue

**Hello there! Glad to see some new reviewers (I now accept anonymous reviews)and thanks for reading.**

**Quezacolt: Sorry for the cliffhanger hun but I couldn't resist it! I'll need to watch that flying fist of yours! LOL.**

**Wolf Maid: thanks for reviewing and some of us should stick up for Bates. For those who don't like him he got a beating in Two Turkey Sandwiches.**

**Puddles 1311: thanks for reviewing and I figured Caldwell wouldn't allow Sheppard to go back because of the soldiers on the ground. You know the whole: everyone is expendable attitude. That's my take on it anyhoo.**

**King Henry the V( cool and unusual name by the way): Thanks for the long review and for your view on Caldwell being in charge. But I wrote it like that because in my world (and as you all know it's a very weird one) I thought that Everett was sent to be in charge of Atlantis. I'm assuming for this story he doesn't make it after Siege 2 so Caldwell takes over and is therefore in charge of Sheppard too who is still only a Lt. Colonel. (Caldwell was also a Colonel before Shepard) Who knows, maybe it'll be different in season 2 but it does fit my story for now. Glad you liked the chapter too!**

**After you read this you might think, "Yeah, like Sheppard could do all that!" but, again in my head, John Sheppard can do bloody anything!**

**So, here we go…**

**Worth It**

4. The Rescue

As soon as Ford exited the wormhole the number of injured people lying in the control room overwhelmed him. He had no idea just how many they had managed to save. Running half way up the stairs he shouted to Rodney who was already up in the control room.

"Keep the gate open but raise the shield! Colonel Sheppard is still out there so wait for his code."

Turning to wait at the active ring he almost bumped into Colonel Caldwell.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded although Ford believed he knew the situation.

Taking a deep breath Ford explained where exactly John Sheppard was and watched his CO's face become red, either from anger at John or himself for leaving Dr Weir behind.

"I gave him an order Lieutenant!" Caldwell seethed and Ford glared back in disbelief.

"Sir, we don't leave people behind!" He declared loudly and many of the Atlantis personnel around them went silent. Everyone held their breath as Caldwell looked over the young marine in front of him then turned to the control room. "Shut down the gate!"

"They just need time!" Rodney exclaimed and pointed a finger at the technician sitting in front of the control panel. "Don't shut anything off. Keep transmitting a radio signal to ensure the gate remains open."

"Who's giving the orders here! Do as I say!" Caldwell shouted to those around him and he was met by many defiant stares.

"Do you not wish Dr Weir to live?" Teyla asked accusingly and Caldwell's angry face turned into an ashamed one.

No one else spoke as they watched the rippling pool, in the hope of seeing their friends again.

* * *

John pressed his back against the tree and held his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young man walk past and prayed that he would just keep on going. He really didn't want to attack him if it was possible. He just wanted to reach Elizabeth.

Satisfied the soldier had gone a safe distance Sheppard continued to inch his way to the Atlantis jacket he could see, trying to ignore the bloody bodies scattered before him. Surveying the area once more to ensure no enemy troops were around he ran the last few metres to Weir's side.

His stomach churned when he saw the burns on her back and left arm and knelt beside her. Reaching out a steady hand the officer felt around the injured woman's neck and let out a relieved sigh when he felt a faint pulse.

Allowing his P90 to swing to his side John gently positioned his hands on her back and shoulder that were not burned and rolled Elizabeth over so he could see her face. He let out a quiet "Damn!" when he saw how white she was compared to the dirt covering parts of her face. Stroking a piece of stray hair away from her face he began to think about their escape and knew that it was going to be tricky with soldiers now probably making their way to the active gate.

Biting his bottom lip he came up with a plan. Delicately lifting Elizabeth over his shoulder John took her to the edge of the wood and sat her down next to a tree where he could see the gate. As he had predicted several men stood around it, seemingly in awe of it. John needed a distraction. Worried about leaving her John realised that anyone who passed would probably assume Elizabeth was dead, she scarily looked it. Giving her one last glance he set off deeper into the forest, away from the Stargate, to plant C4.

Once confident the few charges he had had would create a big enough explosion he made his way back to Elizabeth. Bending beside her again he touch his radio earpiece.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard. I've got Dr Weir but it's going to be tricky getting back to the gate. I'm going to create a distraction so we may be coming in hot."

"Copy that sir. We're waiting for you. But you only have 5 minutes until the gate shuts down." Came Ford's reply.

"Understood. Standby" Sheppard ordered and took out his detonator. Peering at the gate he saw that even more men had arrived to look at it, clearly not knowing what it was. "Detonating C4…now!"

To the left of them there was a huge explosion and John covered his ears. Glancing towards the fiery area John saw his plan was working and a mass of trees were now on fire. Returning his focus to the gate he saw the majority of men run towards the bangs with their guns raised, expecting enemy targets to be there. Creeping forward John took this opportunity to take out the few men that had remained at the gate by firing a single shot into their backs. All five went down without a sound. Grimacing, he punched in his IDC and grabbed Elizabeth. Carrying her over one shoulder again John began to run to the open gate ignoring the shouts now coming from behind him. He was almost at the event horizon when he heard a bang. Not feeling any pain from a shot he stumbled through the gate and almost fell forward when he reached the other side.

"Raise…" he began out of breath.

"Raise the shield!" Ford finished for him and John sank to his knees hearing the gate finally shutting off. Just as he was about to lower Elizabeth other people lifted her from him and he saw her placed on a gurney.

"Watch her back Doc!" John managed to say as his breath slowly returned. "She's got some bad burns!"

"I know Colonel, I need to get her to the infirmary." Carson told him hurriedly and then, along with several nurses, escorted the gurney away.

John watched helplessly as they whisked Elizabeth away and then turned to see Ford offering him a hand. Giving him a small, grateful smile John grabbed it and pulled himself up. Teyla and Rodney also joined them and the scientist clapped him on the back.

"Well done Colonel." He said and Teyla nodded.

"I'm sure Dr Weir will be fine now," she told him seeing the worry remain in his eyes.

John raised his eyebrows, "Maybe I was too late." He said hoarsely and shot Caldwell, who was standing near the stairs, a resentful look.

"Perhaps you should go to the infirmary too Sir." Ford suggested seeing the bitterness on John's face and trying to prevent another confrontation.

John allowed Teyla to lead him away from the gate room and 10 minutes later found himself standing with her in the infirmary watching injured Lowderans be treated. Scanning the room he saw the woman who had warned them about Elizabeth. She was cuddling a small girl and kissing the top of her head while crying. It was then that John realised what exactly Elizabeth had done, risked her own life so that the little girl would have her mother.

He couldn't take the waiting anymore and walked into the back of the infirmary where he had seen Beckett working on a patient, ignoring Teyla's pleas to wait. He was covered in blood and John's stomach fell when he realised it was Elizabeth who they were working on. The people around him moved in slow motion as they tried to save Dr Weir's life and John barely registered the defibrillator being brought out.

Finding panic rise within him John began to think of all the things he'd never said to her. That she was the reason he got up everyday, no matter what she did he always wanted to be there for her, she made him feel whole and human again. It was in these moments that John wished he had told her he loved her and knew that in any second he could loose her forever.

Beckett powered the deliberator and charged the paddles.

"Clear!" he shouted and shocked Elizabeth.

John shuddered as her body shook violently and recalled how painful it felt when they had killed him using the very same device.

Carson checked her heart rhythm and pursed his lips. Motioning to the nurse he cried, "Charge to 200!"

After a second he said "Clear!" again and Weir's body jumped at the shock.

John stared her pale face as if willing her to wake up. Suddenly Carson said, "Wait a minute!" Coming from the monitor was a steady rhythmic beeping and the Scottish medic smiled as he listened to Elizabeth's chest. "We've got a heartbeat!"

The medical team's movements suddenly resumed back to real time and John watched as they scurried around the bed performing various tasks. Carson noticed the shocked pilot had been watching them and walked up to him with a grave face.

"Colonel…"

"Is she going to be okay?" John asked croakily, eyes wide as if he were a frightened boy.

The doctor sustained his serious expression. "The next 24 hours are crucial Colonel. Elizabeth's lost a lot of blood and I'm worried she may have caught an infection from her burns." His steady tone did nothing to calm Sheppard and he pushed passed him to stand next to the bed.

Reaching out to touch Elizabeth's face again John hesitated as if scared that he might hurt her even more. Looking up he saw nurse Brown give him an encouraging smile and he brushed her cheek with his fingers, frowning at how cold she felt.

"I can't loose her doc." He said quietly and Carson approached him to lay a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to do my best John to make sure that doesn't happen." Becoming more worried about Sheppard's state of health after the day's ordeal, Carson cleared his throat. "You know, you could help us, and her, by having a rest. There's nothing you can do for Dr Weir now. Let the nurse check you over."

John considered the doctor's request as he stroked Elizabeth's cheek. After a minute of silence he agreed and reluctantly followed the nurse to an empty bed. Before Teyla left she gave Carson a grave look, which he mirrored. It was going to be a long 24 hours.

* * *

John had been lying in the infirmary for most of the night and still could not get to sleep. The nurse had given him the all clear but advised the exhausted officer to remain where he was. This didn't bother Sheppard, it just meant he was closer to Elizabeth.

That had been almost 5 hours ago and Carson had been in twice to up date John on Weir's condition. What pissed him off was that Caldwell had not visited the woman he supposedly loved. _Then again, after leaving her back there the man would have a damn nerve coming to see her _he thought furiously.

Carson had told him that Elizabeth was still going strong although explained that it would be at least another day before she woke up. All this information still did nothing to relax John and he had been watching the mother and daughter, who Elizabeth had saved, sleeping. They looked so peaceful and John's heart soared when he thought of what Elizabeth had done for them. _That's my Liz _he thought proudly and without warning fell into a deep sleep.

John woke with a start when he heard a voice calling his name and sat up to see Teyla standing at the foot of his uncomfortable bed smiling.

"Teyla…?"

"Dr Weir is still doing fine. Dr Beckett is very happy with her progress." She explained and saw John sigh in relief. Just as she was about to speak again John went to stand up.

"Can I see her?" he asked hopefully but Teyla held up her hands. "What's wrong?"

Looking nervous Teyla cleared her throat and gestured to the back of the infirmary. Looking in this direction John saw the curtain had been pulled round Elizabeth's bed and he could just make out a figure standing with her. Giving the Athosian an angry glare John clenched his fists.

"Is that Caldwell?" he asked in a low, gruff voice.

Teyla nodded and when John stood up she placed herself in front of him. Before they could discuss it any further Caldwell appeared from the cubical and looked directly at Sheppard. Suddenly, Ford and several other marines entered the medical bay waking up many of the Lowderans who began to watch the tense scene.

John glanced questioningly at Ford. The young marine looked down and Caldwell strode up to him so they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Colonel" Sheppard stated, his voice dripping with distaste while wondering what the hell was going on.

Giving the officer a scowl Caldwell clasped his hands behind his back. "Colonel Sheppard you are hereby relieved of your command."

The room went so silent that Ford swore everyone could hear his heart beating wildly.

"Excuse me?" Sheppard asked, genuinely shocked.

"You disobeyed direct orders officer, that is court-marshal offence. These marines will escort you to the brig where you will wait until your fate has been decided."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing and judging by Teyla's expression, neither could she.

"He saved Dr Weir's life!" she cried in disbelief. "Does that not count for anything?"

Not acknowledging her statement, Caldwell stood to the side and signalled for Bates to remove Sheppard. Even the sergeant couldn't look John in the face. When they had surrounded him Ford eventually spoke up.

"Sir, he did it…" he began but John cut him off.

"It's okay Ford, I disobeyed an order. It can't be ignored." He explained in an accepting tone and began walking out of the infirmary with Caldwell and the others following.

After they left all Ford and Teyla could do was gape at the closing doors.

"If Dr Weir was awake she would not allow this Aiden." Teyla told him crossly and Ford nodded sadly.

"Then let's hope she wakes up soon, for Colonel Sheppard's sake."

**Author's note: Sorry for another crap medical scene, they're not by best writing. So, please review, let me know what you're all thinking.**


	5. Concequences

**Thank for the nice reviews, I know putting John in the brig was harsh but coz I think Atlantis can contact Earth now (due to ZPM) discipline might be stricter. When I was rereading my first chapter I so could have done a song fic with it with Mario – Let Me Love You. It's so appropriate for it.**

**JS/RH Spirit: You're a Ron and Hermione fan too? They're so cute huh? I wondered what the RH stood for. Thanks for the review.**

**MacCartney: Straight to the point, nice! At this point I'm not sure Caldwell's fate yet. I'll keep your idea in mind though. Oh, and breath through the anger!**

**johnliz4ever: Hmmm, I' think Liz could some pretty nasty damage huh?**

**shipper4ever: I used to be annoyed about not being able to do anonymous reviews too so that's why I changed it. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Wolf Maid: Aaw! Thanks for putting me on your Author Alert list. Although I can't deny I feel the pressure now! LOL.**

**Puddles 1311: thanks for the kind words.**

**Quezacolt: I was beginning to think that too but I don't think I'll make Caldwell crazy though. Or will I? Hmmmmmmmm…**

**Worth It**

5. Concequences

Elizabeth listened to the steady rhythm of beeps coming from somewhere close by. Even though her mind was slightly fuzzy she still could figure out it was a heart monitor and that she was in the infirmary. _Shows how often I have to listen to one in this damn place! _She thought annoyed.

Licking her dry lips Elizabeth decided it was time to open her eyes. Slowly opening one eye partially she glanced around the blurry room. Sighing in defeat when her vision did not improve Elizabeth opened the other eye and groaned in pain. _John's right, these lights are too damn bright! _Elizabeth could help but grin at herself for using the word 'Damn' twice. _Such a John word _she thought amusedly. It was then that the diplomat had no idea why she was there. Feeling panicky she tried to sit up but felt pain rip through her back and cried out in pain. This got some attention and Carson Beckett came running out from his office. When he saw Dr Weir sitting half way he gave her a stern glare.

"Dr Weir just whit do you think yir doing?" He asked while supporting her to lie back down. "You've got some nasty burns on yir back and left arm."

"If my back is burnt then why am I lying on it Carson?" Elizabeth asked through gritted teeth and the medic rolled his eyes at her snappy response.

_She's beginning to sound more like Colonel Sheppard everyday _he thought wearily. "Well, being unconscious you wudnae have notice, wud you? So now you _are_ awake let's keep you on your right side, 'kay?"

Along with Carson's help Elizabeth managed to roll onto her right side and she breathed a sigh of relief when he increased her morphine level and the pain subsided slightly.

"Better?" he asked and she nodded.

"Much, thank you." She replied. "So, what happened Carson?"

"How much do you remember?"

Elizabeth frowned as she tried to recall events. "We were on the Lowderan's home world and had just negotiated a food treaty. Ryan, Rodney and myself were walking back to the gate when…there was an explosion in the village! They were being attacked! Oh god, did everyone get out okay?" she asked worriedly and Carson gave her a reassuring smile.

"All of our people made it back, you were the worst off. We also managed to save some Lowderans." He explained and her eyes widened.

"There was a mother and daughter. Did they make it?" Elizabeth asked not realising it was quite a vague description. The only reason the two stuck in his mind was because Sheppard had told Beckett that Dr Weir had helped save them.

Giving her a grin he said, "There absolutely fine lass, thanks to you it sounds."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled. "Good." She said quietly, more to herself than Carson. When she opened them again she portrayed a puzzled expression. "I take it someone came back for me, huh?"

Carson cringed at her question. Although he was angry about how Sheppard was being treated the doctor did not want to cause his patient any distress until she was better. Choosing his words carefully, and trying not to lie in the process, Carson said, "Yes, Colonel Sheppard in fact."

Hearing his response the woman's eyes became glazed and a small smile played on her lips. "John saved me?" she asked and Carson nodded. He saw her eyes begin to flutter and knew she was sleepy. As she drifted off he heard her say, "He always does."

Smiling sadly at her remark Carson made sure her dressings were secure and made his way back to his office to report Weir's condition. _If only his rescue hadn't been clouded by his court-marshal _he thought and pressed the intercom button.

* * *

John Sheppard sat quiet and still in the brig with folded arms and thought over everything that had happened the past few days. He had already studied his cell in great detail, not that there was much to see. He had never notice the plain pattern on the ceiling before and found the long marble bench attached to the wall very cold and uncomfortable. Then again this was John's first time being held prisoner in here so why would he have notice these insignificant details.

What was really getting to him was no news of Elizabeth. They had left the officer with his watch so he knew it had been over 4 hours since Caldwell dragged him in there and thought surely there would be news by now.

_Unless Caldwell ain't telling me _he thought moodily and scowled at the opposite wall as if it were the man.

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of the door to the room opening and John saw Caldwell and Ford enter. Ford gave him a small smile while Caldwell's face remained serious. John stood up and walked up to the shield with his eyebrows raised.

"Colonel?"

"I'm here to inform you that Dr Weir woke up half an hour ago." When John smiled in relief Caldwell pushed on, "Dr Beckett says she'll be fine but she's back asleep now."

John grinned at Ford who mirrored his expression. Looking back at his CO Sheppard knew the man had not needed to tell him this good news.

"Thank you for letting me know Sir." He said gratefully and Caldwell gave him a curt nod. Despite their quick mature moment, John asked a risky question, "Did she remember anything? You know, like the details of what happened afterwards?"

Seeing where this was going Caldwell growled, "Don't push your luck Sheppard."

John shrugged, trying not to sound smug. "Just wanted to know if she knew all the details."

They glared at each other then Caldwell marched away. When he had left Ford let out the breath he had been holding in during their face off.

"That was risky sir, " he said and John nodded.

"I know Ford. It just bugs me that Dr Weir could ever fall for a guy like him!" Ford gaped at his CO's honesty and John continued. "I mean, he thinks anyone is expendable! That's not Elizabeth, Ford!"

Ford was too shocked to speak John scolded himself for being so open in front of the young marine. Just when he was about to speak Ford found his voice.

"I agree Sir. To be honest I never knew what she saw in the guy."

Both men relaxed a bit with their confessions, then realised they had just been talking about feelings. John cleared his throat and Aiden shuffled his feet embarrassed.

"Well, I'll go see if she's awake yet." Ford announced.

"Good idea. Thanks Ford" John said and watched his friend leave feeling slightly better knowing that he was not alone in his dislike for Caldwell.

* * *

"I mean, wow Elizabeth. You saved them!"

Elizabeth blushed yet again at Rodney McKay's praise and Teyla chuckled at the diplomat's embarrassment.

"Really Rodney, it was nothing…"

"Then again you did save us all before. Well, the other older you." He said with a pensive face.

Although Teyla knew the scientist was annoying Dr Weir she did not want to have to deal with explaining Sheppard's absence. Dr Beckett had warned them not to upset the patient, as she needed rest. So for the past 2 hours Teyla and Rodney had been keeping their friend company avoiding anything to do with Colonel Sheppard. That was until McKay began talking about Elizabeth's heroism.

"You know, you should go off world with us more often!" he exclaimed to which Weir frowned.

"Em, I'm not so sure about that Rodney. Besides, what do you guys need a diplomat for?" She knew it was a lame excuse, as the flagship team was well known for messing up even simple treaties.

"Oh please! We are the worst team for making friends!" he claimed and pressed on ignoring Teyla's hurt glare. "Well, I'm just fine at it but you know these guys" he indicated to Teyla with his thumb. "Not so much! Especially Sheppard…"

"Right, Colonel Sheppard! Where is he?" Elizabeth jumped in.

Rodney looked like a deer caught in headlights and Teyla threw him an angry stare.

"Um, well, you see…he had some business to take care of with Colonel Caldwell." He stuttered avoiding her eye.

"Business? Even Ryan hasn't come to see me. "Elizabeth said slightly offended and Teyla knew the truth would come out eventually.

Bracing herself Teyla began to give the woman an explanation when Caldwell strode in. Elizabeth's face lit up when she saw him where as Teyla and Rodney tried to stifle their growls.

"Ryan!" she exclaimed and smiled when he kissed her on the forehead. Perching on the edge of the bed the marine turned his head to Teyla and Rodney.

"Do you mind if I speak with Dr Weir please. Alone." He said raising his voice slightly at the word 'alone'.

Rodney was about to refuse when Teyla interrupted him. "Of course. Perhaps you can explain recent events to Dr Weir." She said with a smirk and pulled Rodney's arm forcing him to leave with her.

Elizabeth gave Caldwell a confused look, "Recent events? Oh, did you find out who attacked the Lowderans?"

Ryan visibly relaxed with her question, which he did have an answer to. Stroking a piece of hair behind Elizabeth's ear, then cupping her cheek for just a second and finally letting his hand rest over hers, he began to explain the attack.

"We've been discussing the attack with several members of the planet. Apparently the Lowderans have an enemy we did not know about. They have been in a civil war for the past 2 years."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide with surprise. "They never said! That's why they were so interested in medical supplies!"

"Yeah. They've been at war on their enemy, the Pitarian's, land so much of the destruction has happened there. That's why it was never obvious and why they wanted the treaty done so fast." Caldwell continued. "They had no idea the Pitarians had developed aircrafts like themselves so they were unprepared for the attack. Most of their fighters were still on enemy soil."

Elizabeth nodded slowly taking in the information. "Did Rami and Mekha make it?" Ryan's eyes told her everything and she gave a sad sigh. "I know we should be angry they kept this from us but…after our several meetings together I thought we had genuinely become friends."

Ryan gazed at her understanding eyes then leaned forward to press a tender kiss on Weir's lips. Despite her recent confusion over their relationship it felt nice to have someone show care for her like this.

"Mmmmm, I've been desperate to do that since I heard you were awake." He said softly. Then, looking up at her with loving eyes, told her, "I almost lost you Liz."

His statement did nothing to clear up Elizabeth's confusion and she gave him a small smile. "Well, you didn't. Thanks to you and Colonel Sheppard."

Caldwell realised that she must think he'd ordered Sheppard to go back for her. Not wanting to upset or lose her Ryan shrugged.

"I wasn't going to lose you." He said and then cupped her cheek again, "I love you Liz."

He could tell she was shocked by the way her mouth opened slightly and cheeks flushed. Expecting her to respond he was surprised when Elizabeth said nothing. Ryan couldn't help the hurt sigh that escaped him and when it did Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"I'm…I'm sorry Ryan. I'm just not there yet." She told him gently. "I hope you understand?"

He stared at her for several minutes not bothering to hide the hurt expression on his face. It tore Ryan up that after all this time together she still didn't love him. He just hoped Sheppard had nothing to do with this. Taking a deep breath Caldwell said,

"Of course I understand. Take all the time you need."

The object of his affection gave him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand again as she let out a yawn. Questions about John and the civil war left her mind as her eyelids felt heavy. Taking the hint Caldwell stood up.

"I'll let you get some sleep. Next time you wake up I'm sure you'll have many more visitors. Okay?" he asked and she nodded pulling the white sheet up around her shoulders. Kissing her on the cheek this time he whispered, "Night Liz."

Gazing at the sleeping woman once more Caldwell finally left the infirmary. Next time he saw her the marine knew she would be angry after hearing about Sheppard. He only hoped she wouldn't leave him because of it.

* * *

The next time Elizabeth woke up she had two visitors, the woman and young girl she had helped.

"Oh, sorry. Did we wake you Dr Weir?" the mother asked worriedly.

"No, no. It's alright." She assured them sitting up slightly. "How are you both?"

The mother stroked her daughter's head. "We are well. Thank you so much for helping us. I am sorry you were injured."

Elizabeth waved off her apology smiling at the little girl. "Don't be. We're all okay. That's the main thing. So," she said directing her question at the daughter. "What's your name?"

Giving Weir a shy smile the girl said, "Misha" and her mother lifted her onto Weir's bed.

Taking her hand Elizabeth said, "Pleased to meet you Misha. I'm Elizabeth. Misha's a very pretty name. "

Both woman chuckled at the Misha's embarrassed grin and they spent sometime talking about each other's cultures. Eventually Misha, who was around 7 or 8, let out a big yawn and Elizabeth reached over for a watch left by the bed. Seeing it was only 7 am in the morning she guessed the Lowderans had been having trouble settling in Atlantis, after all it was a huge, intimidating city.

"Oh, I think someone needs their bed!" Elizabeth exclaimed and Misha's mother nodded in agreement.

"So do I, let's leave Elizabeth in peace." She said lifting the girl up into her arms.

"But I'm not tired!" Misha cried while barely managing to keep her eyes open. "I want to stay."

"Tell, you what Misha. If you go to sleep for a while I promise we can talk when you wake up, okay?" And Elizabeth smiled when she nodded sleepily. "Goodnight and sweet dreams Misha."

As she watched them leave Elizabeth let out a contented sigh. It was then she decided all the pain had been worth it just to meet Misha. Staring at the door, she was surprised to see it open again and Lt. Ford walked in.

"Oh, Dr Weir!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd be awake. I came here to see Dr Beckett."

"I don't think he's up yet Lieutenant." She told him.

Ford nodded then pointed to the chair beside the bed. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head and gave him a smile. "Of course not."

"I came to see you last night but I saw you were fast asleep."

Elizabeth was touched at his concern. "Yeah, I was pretty exhausted and I'd only been sitting around most of the day!" she complained jokingly. Examining Ford closer she could tell something was bothering him. "Ford, is everything okay?"

"No, Ma'am. Actually it's not." He said, almost depressingly. "There's something you need to know about the mission, well after you were injured. It's about Colonel Sheppard."

"Will this explain why I haven't seen him since I woke up yesterday and why everyone's been avoiding my questions about him too?" she asked sounding slightly irritated.

"Yes. You know he saved you, right?" When Weir nodded Ford continued. "Well, the only reason we knew where you were was because the woman you helped told us what had happened. Colonel Sheppard immediately began to go back for you. But Colonel Caldwell ordered him not to."

If Ford had been expecting an angry reaction he didn't get one. The woman before him just stared at him in shock mixed with confusion. Deciding to go on Ford began to examine his hands as he did so.

"Sheppard told Caldwell that they had to get you back but he gave him a direct order not to. Instead, Caldwell ordered an evacuation. Ma'am, Colonel Sheppard disobeyed orders and stayed behind to retrieve you. And now he's going to be court-marshalled and is currently confined to the brig."

Ford looked up to see Elizabeth pursing her lips and knew she was pissed. He was now worried how this would affect her health wise and the earful he would get from Beckett.

"So, Caldwell ordered you all to leave me behind but Sheppard defied those orders and rescued me?" she spoke slowly as if trying to understand the story. "Then Sheppard was basically arrested for disobeying orders even though he saved my life?"

"Yes Ma'am." Ford verified quietly.

Just then Carson bounded in and gave them both a cheery smile. "Good morning! So how are we feeling today?" he asked Weir while beginning to check her vitals. He stopped when he got no reply. Looking closer at his patient Beckett saw the anger and hurt clearly etched on her face. _This can only mean one thing _he thought and shot Ford an angry glare.

"She had to know doc!" he said defensively. "Dr Weir already knew something was wrong!"

Turning to Elizabeth Carson placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you but I thought it was for the best…"

Weir suddenly began to shove off the covers and Ford tried to stop her.

"I need to see him." She muttered but Carson also tried to stop her.

"Elizabeth, you need to calm down…"

"Carson! I just found out that the man that supposedly loves me wanted to leave me behind to die! Now I want to see John so I can thank him for saving my life and then Ryan so I can find out exactly what the hell he's thinking!"

Seeing they were only making it worse, Carson eventually agreed to let her see Sheppard but only if he could take her himself and in a wheelchair. Elizabeth reluctantly accepted his terms and both men helped her get ready. As they were leaving the infirmary Carson noticed the tears that had formed in her eyes and knew that Elizabeth would try with all her might to now save John.


	6. Confessions

**Hey guys! Thanks for keeping up with me. This chapter will seem familiar with John and Liz talking again in the brig, but hey, it works! I actually didn't think I could sustain the story for this long, so I hope you ain't getting bored. This will just be Liz and John stuff coz I want to give you all something while I write the next part and it's a lot shorter. Sorry if I don't mention everyone at the beginning of my stories but I really do appreciate your thoughts!**

**Falcon Horus: Yay, another Bates fan! Another good idea for Caldwell's punishment. Feel quite bad coz we've not even met the character and you all hate him! Whoops!**

**Ashkash: Yeah, Weir's on the warpath alright. 'jealous git' – nicely put and such a British insult! LOL.**

**Rhin Ariel: Glad you liked Ford's part. Originally I was going to make it Teyla but felt he was better for this part.**

**highonscifi: Here's more! LOL.**

**Now, please watch you don't start drooling over the image of Sheppard in the first part. I did and almost short-circuited my keyboard!**

**Worth It**

6. Confessions

John focussed on the floor below him and began his press-ups. He had already done 500 sit ups and was trying to find ways to keep his mind off of her and his nose-diving career. Whilst John was sure Elizabeth would be furious at how he was being treated, in his heart he knew he deserved to be court-marshalled. He had disobeyed a direct order, again. But, as before in Afghanistan, it had been worth it.

Just as he reached 75, and still going strong, he heard the door slide open. Stopping and groaning the pilot stood up ready for another face off with Caldwell. Facing the cell's door he was surprised to see Dr Beckett emerge pushing a wheelchair and his heart leapt when he saw it was Elizabeth being brought in.

"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed shocked but happy and received a dazzling smile in return as she was wheeled up to his cell door.

"John." She replied as she shakily stood up and turned to Carson who had one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand. "I'll be fine, really."

Giving the patient a sceptical look he sighed, "Alright, but if you feel dizzy or nauseous or…"

"I'll give you a shout." Weir assured him while squeezing the hand and he reluctantly left them alone.

"How are you?" John asked concerned giving her body a glance over. Her face was still very pale and he could see the padding from the bandages under her t-shirt.

"Still sore, and a little tired but okay other than that." She told him and he gave her a stern look.

"You didn't need to come down here Elizabeth, we could have talked over the radio or something. I don't want you to get stressed or tired out."

Elizabeth chuckled at his doctor tone. "I wanted to thank the man who saved my life, again might I add, in person." Then, with a sparkle in her eyes, added quietly, "My knight in shining armour."

She almost laughed out loud when John's face flushed. She had managed where many had failed in making Lt. Colonel John Sheppard embarrassed. She almost felt proud of the achievement.

"Well, you know, it was nothing" he muttered while looking down at his feet.

"It was more than nothing John," she almost whispered. It suddenly occurred to him that if she was here then she knew about the court-marshal. Not wanting Elizabeth to feel bad John was about to play it down but she jumped in first. "You risked your career and life for me. You shouldn't…"

"I'd do it again," he blurted out and heavy silence descended as they stared intently at each other. He could see the tears form in her eyes and moved closer to the door. "I don't regret it Elizabeth. It was worth it."

Trying to stop the tears from falling Elizabeth took a deep shaky breath. "John, I heard you…that night at the party with Teyla, on the balcony."

At first confused at the confession John's eyes suddenly went wide when he remembered the night clearly. Looking away he saw Elizabeth move, closer to the door on her side, out the corner of his eye. Not wanting to deal with her rejection again, he refused to look at her while also hoping he didn't smell too bad after his workout very aware of how close she now was. _Yeah, nice thought in a moment like this Sheppard! _He thought sarcastically. Focussing once more on the topic at hand he kept looking at the floor.

"It…it was nothing…I…" John stuttered angry with himself for acting so weak in front of her.

"It should have been you, John." She told him so softly he almost missed it and his head snapped up startled. Seeing he was unable to speak she pressed on, "I never loved Ryan, he was…a mere substitute for what I really wanted."

John's heart began to beat fast and he was suddenly very aware of his breathing. Trying to keep his cool he answered,

"Really?"

When she nodded he grinned so wide Elizabeth thought his face would split. Not wanting their very over due, romantic moment to continue in the cold, dark cell with two marines watching, and there was so much more to tell him, Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"I'm going to speak with Caldwell, try to make him see sense."

John shook his head. "It's no use. What I did was wrong Elizabeth, this is what I deserve."

"No it's not! You did what Ryan should have, and I'm not going to let him ruin your life just because you were braver than he was!"

Weir's voice echoed around the large room and the two guards glanced at each other hearing her outburst. The door opened behind her and Carson came rushing in.

"Whit is it? Is everything okay? Whit's going on?"

Both John and Elizabeth stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing at his rambling, which caused the medic to clam up and scowl. "Whit?" he repeated.

"She's alright doc, just a bit pissed off." The officer explained then his face became serious again. "Seriously, I don't want you getting worked up…"

Elizabeth raised a hand to silence him and Carson was impressed how that action always worked for her when the Colonel immediately shut up. In his case most continued complaining or, like Rodney, mimicked him. Tuning back into the couple's conversation it had seemed Elizabeth had won the debate and was making her way slowly to the door.

"Eh, Dr Weir? Just where do you think yir going?" he asked in a motherly tone and John gave her a smug smile.

"See, even Beckett thinks it's a bad idea."

"No no, I just meant you should be in the wheelchair." Elizabeth returned the smug smile and John sighed as he watched her sit back down.

"Fine. Just, promise me you'll take it easy." He asked worriedly.

"I promise. He's not going to get away with this." She told him in a determined voice and John knew she meant it.

**Author's note: Yip, I know very short. Next one will be Caldwell and Liz so it may take some time coz I want it to be very emotional and effective. Stay tuned!**


	7. Heroes and Cowards

**I know I said it would be a while but when I started I couldn't stop! I hope you like it although I'm worried it sounds more like a domestic and that it's too short. Let me know what you think!**

**Worth It**

7. Heroes and Cowards

Carson pushed the wheelchair up the last ramp to the briefing room but then took a detour across the catwalk to the popular glass office. The crowd surrounding Colonel Caldwell that consisted of both civilians and marines heightened this fact. He appeared to be listening intently to their discussion but Elizabeth knew Ryan would really be bored to tears. The only reason he had to listen to the crowd was because she was not available. Beckett paused and walked round to bend in front of his patient and gave her a worried look.

"You don't have to do this now Dr Weir." He said quietly. "Colonel Sheppard would understand."

Elizabeth smiled gratefully at the doctor and touched his cheek. "Carson, you worry too much, especially about me." She told him and a sheepish smile appeared on his likeable face. "I have to do this, for my own piece of mind too."

He nodded understandingly and returned to his position behind the moving chair. Not wanting to overcrowd the office further they waited patiently until Caldwell noticed them. When he did a huge smile lit up his face and Elizabeth's heart began to pound. The smile just made her angrier when she recalled how he had taken the credit for rescuing her and the way he had talked about feelings in the infirmary. Gripping the armrests Elizabeth watched as Caldwell ushered out the group and waved her inside.

"Elizabeth! Glad to see you out and about. Want to come in?" he asked displaying a charming smile and she heard Carson mutter behind her.

"Oh, please!"

Biting her lip Elizabeth forced a small smile and Beckett pushed the chair until she was in front of the desk.

"Would you like me to stay Dr Weir?" he asked glaring cautiously at Ryan but she shook her head.

"I'll be fine. If I need you I'll call." She promised and squinting saw her friend leave the office, closing the door as he did so. With narrow eyes Elizabeth watched Ryan walk round to the seat behind the desk and he sat down with a grunt.

"God, Liz. I don't know how you do this everyday. I wanted to scratch my eyes out during that briefing!" he complained with a chuckle. When Elizabeth didn't respond he looked up to see her give him a pathetic look. It was then he realised she knew everything and sighed deciding to play innocent. "What's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong." She said in a low, voice but Ryan knew it was a deadly one.

Staring at the woman opposite him for a minute Caldwell then stood up and turned his back to her unable to face the resentful expression.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and heard a creak. Looking over his shoulder Caldwell saw Elizabeth stand up using the desk for support and he rushed round beside her. Reaching out to grab her arm, Weir shoved it away and glared at him.

"Now you want to help me? Don't bother!" she spat and Ryan stood back. He had never heard this woman so angry before and knew this was going to be rough.

"Liz, I don't what else I can say! I'm so sorry for not coming back!" he pleaded with her but her face was unforgiving.

"You didn't even need to do it Ryan! " Suddenly her furious expression was replaced with a hurt one. "All you had to do was let John go back for me. That was all." She almost whispered the last part and Elizabeth fought hard to keep the tears from falling. _Damn it Liz, don't let him see you like this! _

Watching as she took a deep breath Ryan took this opportunity to plea his case. "I know! But there were enemy soldiers on the ground, I wanted to get everyone back! You don't understand Elizabeth, in situations like that you have to think of the bigger picture!"

Her lived face returned and she gaped at him. "So, I'm expendable! Is that what you're saying? Me, _the woman you love_, is not worth risking your life for!"

If there had been a fire in the room it would have frozen her voice was so cold. Ryan suddenly wished there were blinds in the office and hoped not many people could hear her angry rant. Seeing his distracted face only infuriated Elizabeth more.

"Oh, you're worried that everyone can hear this?" she asked calmly which unnerved Caldwell and he watched her walk to the door. She suddenly flung it open so it clattered off of the window and the glass shook. "Well they can now! Do you know there are so many men and woman in Atlantis that have risked their lives to save each other because we don't leave people behind! You left me Ryan, you left me to die!"

Ryan stared at her in horror. "Please, Elizabeth don't do this. Let's go somewhere more private!"

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. Even after he knew how much he'd hurt her, the constant need to look strong and courageous in front of others still won. "I cannot believe I ever thought I could love you!"

His face went from looking scared to hurt and, maybe even regret, Weir hoped. Feeling her voice hoarse after shouting and her back stinging from the dramatic movement she decided to back down a little, but only for her sake.

"Do you know how confused I've been lately?" she asked croakily and Ryan was shocked at how quiet she now sounded. Walking over to the wheelchair Elizabeth sat back down and Ryan copied her. Looking back up at him she decided to come clean.

"I recently learned that someone else loves me Ryan." She told him and when the marine narrowed his eyes Elizabeth knew he knew who it was. "When I found out I didn't know what to do. Although I knew how strongly I felt for him, I still thought that maybe we could work things out."

"Why can't we?" Ryan asked sadly. "It was one weak moment Elizabeth."

When she looked down at her lap and sighed he became agitated knowing she had made up her mind. "Okay! I ordered everyone out! But Sheppard had to just do his own thing, like always!"

At his spiteful remark Elizabeth's head snapped up. "That's what this is about? You're jealous?" The harsh voice had returned and Ryan rolled his eyes in response.

"Please! That guy has tried to muscle in our relationship since it first began! You know I thought that maybe, eventually you would see him for what he really is, a…"

"Hero!" Elizabeth shouted. "A man who's risked his life for this city and us countless of times! A man who would stop at nothing to save the person he loves! " Elizabeth was now hovering in her seat but then eventually stood up straight.

"He disobeyed a direct order…" Ryan began also standing but was interrupted again.

"You are going to punish him for saving _my_ life? The woman you love?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

Watching him closely through heated eyes she saw the ashamed feelings behind his and shook her head.

"You know that is wrong Ryan." Elizabeth stated but didn't receive a response. Suddenly aware of no noise coming from outside, both knew the entire control room was listening. But this didn't stop Elizabeth. "No matter what you do now, I will _always_ hate you Ryan."

Her distaste for him was evident in her voice and all Caldwell could do was stare at her. No emotions passed his face and Elizabeth felt better having finally made her decision. Turning round she passed the medical contraption and began to walk out the door. Just before she reached the doorway, Ryan tried one last time.

"Elizabeth!"

She stopped hearing the panic in his voice and slowly spun so she could see him.

"Please, don't leave me. Not for him." Ryan begged although his voice was thick. Looking directly into his hopeful eyes she gave him a disappointed glare.

"He saved me, you didn't. He's a hero, you're a coward."

And with her final, matter of fact statement Elizabeth walked out of the office.

As she made her way through the control room, while ignoring the screaming pain in her back, she felt the eyes of all the spectators follow her, including Carson who was too shocked to realise the wheelchair was nowhere to be seen. Snapping out of his daze the Scot quickly followed her down the steps to make sure Elizabeth was okay.

Colonel Ryan Caldwell stood for several minutes repeating her hurtful remark over and over in his head. He then sat down heavily and placed his head in his hands. Lifting his head back up Ryan felt and then saw several personnel peering into the office, most with an unimpressed look upon their faces. Glimpsing at John Sheppard's file sitting next to him on the desk he felt his humiliation turn into anger. Grabbing the file he flipped it opened and stared at the pilot's face.

For the next hour or so no one disturbed Colonel Caldwell as they could all see the fury and rage clearly embedded on his face. And no one wanted to be on the receiving end of that.


	8. Revenge

**Glad you all liked the domestic scene and thanks for all you're nice reviews. I really am not sure how long this story will last so let's just see. Thanks for reading my updates! Think some of you will enjoy this chapter!**

**ErabuHikari and johnliz4ever: Thanks for the kind words guys.**

**csiAngel: Sorry this was not updated as quickly as the others, been a bit busy. I have to admit I loved Liz in the last scene!**

**Quez: Thanks and to answer your question: I figured since it was a military based court-marshal Caldwell would have more say in it or it needs to be discussed by more people like at the SGC or both he and Liz have a say in the matter. It fits the story for now though.**

**Worth It**

8. Revenge

When the door to the brig slid opened for the third time that day John jumped to his feet hoping it would be Elizabeth but was dismayed to see it was only Ford and Teyla. Immediately feeling bad at his disappointment towards his friends he forced a smile and walked up to his cell door.

"Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Colonel Sheppard." Teyla replied and Ford nodded. "We have come to tell you that Dr Weir has ended her relationship with Colonel Caldwell."

The sound of that news lifted John's spirit and he couldn't help but grin. "She did?" he asked with what he hoped was a concerned and sympathetic tone.

"Yeah. It was pretty public too by the sounds of it." Ford added and when Sheppard raised his eyebrows in surprise the young marine elaborated. "According to Dr Beckett, and many other personnel, the entire control room could hear them argue and Weir call Caldwell a coward."

"It would seem Dr Weir was very upset." Teyla confirmed.

"Is she all right?" John asked worriedly. "I told her to take it easy-"

"She is resting comfortably in the infirmary now Colonel" Teyla explained. "Although the doctor believes she agitated her burns he is confident that Dr Weir will still recover well."

John breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Good. I wish I could see her." He muttered sadly and Teyla smiled sympathetically. "Any news of what's happening with me? If they're gonna charge me I want it over with!"

"Apparently Dr Weir pleaded your case with Colonel Caldwell but nothing was confirmed. Or told him it was downright wrong, not exactly sure. Who knows, maybe she made him see sense?" Ford suggested and was answered by a doubtful stare.

"I guess we'll see." Sheppard sceptically.

* * *

"Carson, I'm fine!"

But the medic ignored his patient's declaration and continued fussing around her.

"You said so yourself Elizabeth that you were in pain and tired so-"

"I know but I'm fine now! I swear." Elizabeth told him patiently and then grabbed his hand that was reaching for back again. "You fixed me, again."

The Scot let out an irritated sigh and scowled at her. Pointing a finger he complained "Sounds like someone's been getting tips from Sheppard and Rodney on bedside manners!"

She stifled a laugh then gave him a small pout. At first Weir didn't think it would work but eventually Carson threw his hands up in the air and his face erupted into a smile.

"I have to admit neither of them can make me give in so easily!"

With that last remark he walked into his office and Elizabeth adjusted her lying position so her back was slightly raised. Enjoying the silence Elizabeth felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and thought about John. She was feeing bad about not visiting him but Carson had insisted she get some rest or he would strap the woman to the bed. As they had left the control room Elizabeth wished she had made the confrontation with Ryan more private but then ignored the guilty feeling thinking of his meaningless words that day in the infirmary. She only hoped she could save John's career, if he got sent back to Earth Elizabeth didn't know how'd she cope without him. Sighing she pushed such thoughts from her mind and tried to sleep. Once rested, the doctor promised herself that everything would work out okay.

* * *

Jerking awake from his deep slumber John's vision was blurry for a few seconds. Rubbing his eyes he groaned hearing noise coming from outside the cell and peeked through the bars for a better look. It was the change of guards and John rolled his eyes when he saw who the new guys were. _Great, they could have sent in Ford or even Bates. But no, they send in Beavis and Butthead! _Smiling amusedly at the nickname for Caldwell's two right hand men, John folded his arms and gave them a polite, if sleepy nod. Their faces were still like stones and John shook his head disappointed at their lack of friendliness. _Probably enjoying every minute of this _he thought annoyed. Lts. Blake and Sanders were the only two marines still completely loyal to Caldwell and hadn't exactly warmed up to Sheppard during their time here. In fact, Sheppard had noticed them watching him very carefully whenever he was around Elizabeth. No doubt an order from the big man himself.

Raising his left arm to see his watch John and saw it was 2 am. He hoped Elizabeth was sleeping peacefully and knew that the city would be dead at this time of the morning so she would not be disturbed. Wondering why he was sleeping sitting up, he lifted his feet up on the bench and John let out a groan as he lay back on the cold surface, placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Not realising just how tired he was John began to doze instantly and tried to ignore the chill in the air.

Suddenly the door to the brig opened and woke the pilot with a start. _Come on guys! Give me some peace! _He thought irritated and chose to ignore the visitor by pretending he was asleep. What really made John jump was the sound of his cell door opening. Eyes snapping open John raised his head slightly and saw that Blake was now standing in his cell along with another marine, not Sanders. Looking past the men he saw Sanders standing outside the main door hands firmly placed on a Wraith stunner. Confused Sheppard looked up at the two beside him.

"What going on?" he asked Blake unable to distinguish the man behind him. When they didn't answer John rose into a sitting position and turned so his feet were firmly planted on the ground. Seeing Blake's face impassive the hairs on the officer's neck rose and he felt extremely uneasy. "What's going on Blake?" he asked more firmly this time.

Finally the unknown man stepped out from behind Blake and the shadows. John knew he was in trouble when he saw Colonel Caldwell's menacing face appear and clenched his fists. He knew exactly where this visit was going.

Squinting at his CO Sheppard bit his lip then said, "Colonel." The marine smirked at his 2IC and spread his legs so he was in a strong stance, crossing his arms as he did so. Blake moved back slightly seeing Sheppard had been taken by surprise and held his stunner slightly tightly.

"Dr Weir visited me today Colonel." Caldwell stated in a low voice.

"Yeah? How'd that go?" Sheppard asked with an innocent look silently refusing to stand. He was already in trouble so why bother standing to attention for a man who was not here to just talk.

Pursing his lips Caldwell answered, "Not very well. In fact, the good doctor embarrassed me in front of many personnel and marines."

"Ouch!" was John's response and he could see his lack of concern, and slight satisfaction, about the matter was agitating the older man. "Yeah, when Liz is pissed she certainly doesn't hold back!" _Smart Shep, keep grating the man who is about to kick your ass!_

Walking forward two steps Caldwell glowered at him. "It seems she respects you more than me Sheppard. Although we both know you have done some questionable things during your career."

Feeling snappy himself now John cleared his throat. "But in my case I tried to _save _lives, not abandon them."

Caldwell suddenly lunged forward, grabbed the collar of John's t-shirt and hoisted him up against the wall. Grabbing his attackers wrists Sheppard glared at him and saw the darkness in his eyes. Aware that his feet remained on the floor, John continued to stare at Caldwell while preparing his own counter attack.

"You think you're so much greater than I am just because you've got her love and I don't?" he fumed and then in a low, smug growl said, "Well, how does it feel to know _I've_ had her and you _haven't_?"

That was the last straw and John head butted Caldwell so he stumbled back covering his face cursing in pain. Grimacing himself, John tried to shake off the pain thumping through his skull and saw Blake move forward still carrying the stunner. Watching the marine closely John saw him raise one end of the stunner and immediately side stepped him as Blake swiped at him. Making sure his back was not to either man John raised his fists prepared for the next attack.

It came from Blake again who threw down the stunner and flung a punch to Sheppard's face but then quickly went for his stomach instead causing the pilot to double over in pain. When Blake's knee crashed into his face John was pushed back but he then retaliated with a punch aimed at the young man's face. He hit him in the cheek then the other finishing with an elbow in the eye. Blake went down with a cry of pain and John stood back triumphantly forgetting his other foe for just a second. It was enough time for Caldwell to recover and forcefully smack into the bottom of Sheppard's back. He used it as a punch bag several times then seized his neck and flung him face first into the cell wall. Leaning his head tiredly against the marble wall trying to breath though the pain in his back and head John was unprepared for his second meeting with same wall.

After his second head bashing Sheppard struggled to stand and eventually fell on to the floor. Glimpsing up he saw both marines standing over him looking ten times better than him and knew his fate. Expecting Caldwell to finish him off, Sheppard was surprised to see the colonel to step back.

"Take care of him." Caldwell ordered about to walk away then stopped. "But don't kill him. Do anything you want, but make sure he stays alive."

"How compassionate of you." John muttered sarcastically and was answered by a foot in the stomach. Biting back his cry of pain John watched as Caldwell stood outside the cell. "What? Too scared to do it yourself Caldwell?"

That struck a chord and Caldwell spun back to face him. Scowling at him for a minute Ryan finally stepped back in the box and flicked his thumb over his shoulder. Blake followed the silent command without asking questions so Caldwell was left with a weak Sheppard on the ground before him. Bending closer to him Ryan grinned evilly, "I think we'll take turns Blake. I'll go first, cause if I don't, I may end up _killing _him."

John didn't know how long the punches and kicks went on for but eventually he was in so much pain he couldn't see anything. After another kick in the back by Blake, he had no idea when the men had switched places, John felt a ringing in his ears and could just make out Caldwell gloating.

"While you're stuck in here perhaps I'll give Liz another try. Who knows? Maybe it'll be more fun when she's trying to fight me off!"

Trying to retort Sheppard found his mouth wouldn't work due to the kick in his mouth earlier and could only moan in anger at Caldwell's threat. Feeling one last kick in the stomach John raised his exhausted head and was met by a foot in the face. Feeling the world spin Sheppard tried to stay awake but unable to keep his eyes open let the blackness overcome him.

**A/N: What do you think? Good whompin?**


	9. The Infirmary

**Hey guys. Sorry this has taken so long to post. I know it isn't long but I was really busy. Thanks for waiting and for the reviews.**

**Ashkash: Special hug for all your help and ideas.**

**Worth It**

**9. The Infirmary**

Elizabeth squirmed in the uncomfortable hospital bed as she tried to sleep. Although she had slept most of the night the diplomat was still exhausted and was attempting to ignore Carson's mumbling as he tidied up his sick bay. All she could hear was clattering and his Scottish voice rambling on to no one.

"Aye, no problem Rodney. I've not got other things to do other than be yir bloody guinea pig!"

Elizabeth suppressed the urge to laugh and decided to give up on sleeping. Slowly pulling herself up into a sitting position she notice that the stinging in her back was not so bad this morning and gave a pleased sigh which caught the doctor's attention.

"Ah, yir awake lass!" he cried pleasantly and Elizabeth had to admire his cheery attitude even when clearly pissed off at someone. "Hope I did nae wake you?"

Shaking her head she saw the relief in his face and gave him a smile. "No, I was just uncomfy. Besides, it's your infirmary, you can make as much noise as you like!" She joked and hoped Carson had relaxed slightly. It seemed to work and he pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed.

"I hope yir not just buttering me up so I'll let you visit Colonel Sheppard again!" he said in a mock warning tone to which Elizabeth pouted.

"Would I?" When he chuckled Elizabeth touched his shoulder. "Carson, is everything okay? You seem to be a bit stressed."

"Ack, no!" He said but when she continued to stare at him he gave in. "It's just Rodney keeps bugging me to test all these new Ancient devices he saw and he knows how much I hate leaving the infirmary when I've got a patient."

As he sighed in frustration Elizabeth felt bad for her friend. Without John available to test Rodney's discoveries his main go to guy was normally the medic and he hated going near any Ancient technology for fear of damaging it. Some might not guess it but the brilliant doctor was also very unsure of himself in anything outside of medicine. Just as she was about to reply the man in question burst into the brightly lit room and pointed at Beckett looking furious.

"So now you're just ignoring me!" he shouted and Carson wearily stood up. "I've been calling you for the last 15 minutes! This could be the answer to all of our lack of defence problems!" he said waving a small grey device in the air.

"You always say that Rodney!" the medic told him exasperated. "Last time our so called salvation was the equivalent of a fancy spa system and I got soaked!"

Elizabeth watched the exchange with an amused expression but felt very proud of Carson for sticking up for himself. Just as the annoyed scientist was about to retort a voice blasted over the com system.

"Medical emergency in the brig!"

All three glanced at each other nervously and then Carson bolted out of the infirmary closely followed by two nurses carrying a stretcher. Rodney glanced at Elizabeth who was trying to get out of bed.

"Uh, Elizabeth I don't think that's a good idea." He said walking over to her with a concerned expression. When she didn't respond Rodney laid a hand on her shoulder and looked into her fearful eyes. "It might not be Sheppard. It could be a guard."

The woman gave him a sceptical look and he sighed. "Even if it is they'll be coming back here anyway." Rodney pointed out and smiled when Weir nodded and sat back in bed. Claiming Carson's stool as his own Rodney scanned the infirmary as a heavy silence descended. Finally he looked back at Elizabeth and sighed.

"So, about this new device…"

* * *

Running along the corridor to the brig Carson wiped the sweat now forming on his forehead. Not that he was unfit but if his new patient was going to be Colonel Sheppard again Beckett knew it would be bad.

Rounding the corner he almost crashed into Sergeant Bates who was talking with two marines.

" Where's ma patient?" Beckett asked while breathing heavily.

"In there doc. It's Colonel Sheppard. He's been beaten up pretty bad." Bates explained and pointed to where the officer lay on his back. "Teyla and Ford are with him."

"Come wae me!" the doctor called to the two nurses behind him and entered the large room.

When Teyla noticed the medical team she nudged Ford and both exited the cell to let them through. Kneeling beside the colonel Beckett let out a loud sigh.

"Bloody hell! Whit happened to you this time son?" He asked the unconscious Sheppard and began checking his vitals. After a minute of this Beckett finally asked the nurses along with Ford and Teyla to lift the injured body onto the stretcher.

"Is he going to be okay doc?" Ford asked and Teyla looked at him expectantly.

"Aye. But I think he's got some internal bleeding so he's going to be stuck wae me for a while." He announced and frowned at his own last remark. "That'll be fun! Let's go."

Glancing worriedly at each other Teyla and Ford anxiously followed the group.

* * *

"Maybe it contains details on how to destroy the Wraith! Or plans for an Ancient weapon." Rodney exclaimed his eyes slightly glazed. "Ooo! It could give us a list of fully charged ZPMs!"

Elizabeth glared at McKay. "Somehow I think the thing is too small to contain all that Rodney!" she muttered and he shrugged.

Their attention was then drawn to the sound of footsteps thumping down the corridor and watched the sliding doors with anticipation. When they eventually opened Beckett entered followed by 5 others including John Sheppard lying very still on the stretcher. When Elizabeth saw him she jumped out of the bed so fast Rodney didn't have time to stop her and she rushed after the stretcher.

"John? Oh my god! Carson what happened?" she asked frantically and Ford took the liberty of explaining while the doctor began treating the pilot.

"When Teyla and I arrived at the brig this morning Bates and Stackhouse were outside the doors. Apparently Caldwell ordered them not to communicate with the prisoner unless it was necessary. But Teyla and I went in anyway and found the Colonel lying on the floor. He took quite a beating Ma'am."

Still watching Beckett treat John Elizabeth nodded taking in the information. "Caldwell ordered them not to enter the brig?" she asked and Ford could sense the anger in her voice.

Hesitating for a second Ford then said, "Yes Ma'am."

"It would seem that Lt Blake and Sanders were on duty at the brig last night." Teyla added and all three knew they were very loyal to Caldwell and therefore knew its implication.

"How's he doing?" Rodney asked joining them but was answered by the doctor himself.

"He'll be all right but I need some peace to attend to his wounds so…"

Everyone took the hint and left the cubical except Weir who stayed back.

"Carson-" she began but was interrupted.

"Dr Weir there's nothing you can do for him at the moment. Why not go with the others for something to eat or for a walk if yir up for it." He suggested and she reluctantly agreed. Taking one last glance at John she left Becket with his patient.

The others were hovering by the door and Ford was talking on his radio. Elizabeth took this opportunity to quickly change into her casual clothes.

"Understood." He said and then turned to the others. "That was Bates. He can't find Colonel Caldwell but Lts. Blake and Sanders are now being questioned."

Elizabeth nodded emerging from her cubical now fully dressed. "Continue searching for Caldwell." As she began to leave the infirmary all three crowded round her. "What?"

"Eh, where are you going?" Rodney asked.

"Eh, with you to the control room." She replied and had to fight the urge to cry "Duh!"

"Ma'am-" Ford began.

"Dr Beckett said I could go for a walk and I've chosen to walk with you. Anyone have a problem with that?" Her best command voice had returned and she glanced around the small group. When no one objected she nodded again and left the room followed by the others.

Just as Dr Weir and the others were passing the gym Ford's radio crackled.

"Lt Ford this is Bates. Colonel Caldwell was just spotted near the north east pier, heading for the balcony."

"Understood. Have your team make their way there and arrest him."

"Yes sir."

All four breathed a sigh of relief and then Elizabeth spoke.

"Lt, I would like to speak with him before you question him."

Ford was apparently stunned at her request then shook his head. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Please Aiden?"

As the doctor stared at him with wide pleading eyes Ford still had doubts but knew this whole fiasco had Dr Weir right in the middle of it.

"Okay." He answered and received a grateful smile from Elizabeth.

* * *

John opened his right eye and let out a moan when his head began to thump. Squeezing his eyes shut John tried to recall why he was in his favourite place in Atlantis and immediately felt sick. It all came flooding back, the beatings, kickings, and the threats. Suddenly he felt panic rise within him remembering Caldwell's threat about Elizabeth. Crying out in frustration Sheppard tried to sit up but felt a searing pain in his chest and fell back. His gasping from the failed attempt turned into a violent cough and John swore his chest was going to explode. His cough had attracted a female nurse and she had alerted Dr Beckett that his new patient was awake. He arrived just as the coughing died away.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite patient in the Pegasus Galaxy!" he announced then cringed when the pilot launched into another coughing fit. Grabbing the cup of water he held it to John's mouth and he took a big gulp. "Take it easy son. You have no idea how many injuries you've got."

Finally able to talk the officer retorted, "Think I've got a pretty good idea doc." The words came out slightly muffled and John frowned. He now could feel his tongue was slightly bigger than normal and touched his lips. Rolling his eyes at their largeness he could just imagine Rodney's remark.

"Colonel I love the whole Goldie Hawn thing you've got going on but you're sadly not as nice as the real thing."

Taking another drink he glanced up at the medic. "So, what's the damage?"

As Carson reeled off the multitude of injuries John had to yet again fight the urge to throw up. Once finished the Scot gave him stern glare. "What?"

"I was just thinking that we should name this room the John Sheppard wing." He said and received a scowl.

"Think I'd rather have a ship or maybe even a planet doc!" he snapped. "Besides, it's not like I went up to Caldwell and said 'Hey, I've not been beaten up for a while! Will you please do the honours!' "

Clearing his throat Carson decided to focus on the main issue at hand. "So it was Colonel Caldwell."

Sheppard nodded glumly. "Yip, along with his cronies. Well, namely Blake."

"Well you'll be pleased to know all three have been arrested and are being questioned."

"How's Elizabeth?"

Carson gave him a nervous smile. "Eh, good. I actually sent her out on a walk."

John had noticed the higher pitch in his friend's voice. "Okay. So what's wrong with that?"

"Colonel…she's asked to speak to Caldwell again."

"What!" he shouted and Carson squeaked.

"Colonel, please keep your voice down-"

"The guy's nuts doc! He threatened to hurt her!" John 's face was getting redder and his voice more frantic.

"Nothing can happen with Bates and Ford outside Colonel. Now please calm down or you're-" The warning came too late and John's coughing began again.

"I know it's hard to understand but he used to be important to her and I think she feels bad for how she ended it." Carson explained and received a sceptical stare. "I'll tell her yir awake and then you can speak to her about all this. But you _have _to rest!"

After they had a short staring competition John eventually nodded but was clearly not happy about it.

"Right, let's give you a wee check up." But Carson's cheery tone fell on deaf ears as John thought about Elizabeth and hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Approaching the briefing room where Caldwell was to be questioned Elizabeth felt her stomach do back flips. She felt responsible for everything that had happened in the last 24 hours but was determined to get a straight confession from Ryan. As she and Ford drew nearer the many large doors they swung open in unison and both stopped to see Caldwell staring at the wall across from him.

Glancing at Weir Ford asked, "Are you sure about this Dr?"

Elizabeth gazed at Caldwell and couldn't believe she actually felt sorry for him seeing the despair on his face. Distractedly she answered, "Yes" and then entered the room.

Ford sighed restlessly as the doors closed behind her.


	10. Endings and Beginnings

**When I read the end of the last chapter I realised I was setting you up for an anti-climax. I've mulled over the ending for ages and I'm getting annoyed with this story now coz I've got another one brewing! So this will not please everyone coz you all want different things so here goes…**

**csiAngel: You're so nice all the time! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Ashkash: I've finally finished! Thanks for the suggestions and the reviews.**

**Worth It**

10. Endings and Beginnings

As soon as the doors to the briefing room closed Caldwell's head shot round and he gasped when he saw Elizabeth. He quickly stood up and faced her.

"Elizabeth."

Instead of answering Elizabeth let the disappointment and disgust on her face do all the talking. Seeing her expression Ryan's shocked face dissolved into a stony one and sat back down. Elizabeth folded her arms and just watched him. After what seemed like forever Ryan spoke, his voice quiet.

"I don't what happened."

His statement surprised Elizabeth, as she hadn't thought getting a confession would have been that easy. Hearing the despair in his voice Elizabeth sighed and sat opposite him.

"Why?" she asked softly but her face show coldness. "You could have killed him Ryan." He looked away clearly ashamed and Elizabeth clasped her hands. "Didn't you think we'd find out?"

Staring at the table he answered, "I snapped. His file was sitting there and I…just snapped." He also clasped his hands and began examining them. "What have Blake and Sanders told you?"

Elizabeth frowned at his question. "Does it matter? You just admitted to me what you did."

Ryan looked at her with pleading eyes. "Whatever they said ignore them. It was only me, I'm the one who beat Sheppard."

Elizabeth realised that both must have helped in someway and Caldwell was covering for them. His act of selflessness surprised her and she nodded although she knew they were not out of trouble yet. Again Ryan studied his hands and his lack of eye contact was beginning to annoy her.

"Ryan, please look at me!" she demanded. When he did Elizabeth saw the pain in his eyes. "I didn't need to see you but I though you'd might appreciate it. After all I am the one who caused everything!"

It was now his turn to look astonished. "What?"

"I shouldn't have said the things I did. I was just…angry and hurt-"

"You had every right to be." Ryan jumped in. Both stared at each other with wide eyes not believing what the other said. "Elizabeth you were right to call me a coward. Why else do you think I went off on one?"

They sat in silence processing each other's apologies until Ryan spoke first again. "There's something else I need to tell you, before Sheppard does. During…the incident, I made some, um, threats."

Cocking her head to the side she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What kind of threats?"

Just then the doors swung open and Bates along with Ford rushed into the room. "Dr Weir is everything okay?" Ford asked while Bates aimed his P90 at Caldwell.

"Yes Ford, everything is fine. What's going on?" Elizabeth questioned puzzled.

"Ma'am Colonel Caldwell apparently threatened to hurt you during his attack on Colonel Sheppard!" Bates explained still focussing on the man in question. "He told Dr Beckett after he woke up."

"What?" Elizabeth whispered and turned to face Ryan who pursed his lips. His remorse was clearly etched on his face but Elizabeth had had enough.

"I'm sorry Liz." He said his voice becoming desperate when she stood up. "I didn't mean it I was just angry. I said it to scare Sheppard that was all!"

"According to Colonel Sheppard he was, uh, going to, uh, force himself on you." Ford stuttered trying to emphasise the danger they thought she was in.

Elizabeth glared at Ryan with a hurt expression and then began to walk away.

"No! I would never hurt you-"

"Then why say it? How could even suggest it Ryan?" she asked spinning round to face him.

He shook his head unable to say anything and Elizabeth stood up straight. "I hope you enjoy your trip back to Earth. I'm sure Stargate Command will deal with you appropriately."

Ryan watched her retreating form feeling the last bit of his world crumble. He had lost everything, the woman he loved, his career, now he was going to be shunted back to Earth for court-marshal. _If only I had said yes that day _he thought and lowered his head when Elizabeth was no longer in sight.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

"You know I could get used to this." John murmured as Elizabeth held out a plate with a turkey sandwich on it.

Rolling her eyes as he snatched it and took a big mouthful she then placed the plate back on the desk and sat at the edge of his bed. "Well, don't. Carson says you can actually leave your quarters tomorrow and after that you'll have to get your own!"

"Awww!" came the muffled reply and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows when the last of the sandwich disappeared. "Hungry?"

John nodded with a satisfied smile on his face. "Starving!" Elizabeth chuckled.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

"Bit better. Not so sore but I began to get this really annoying pain in my ass yesterday."

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow. "Huh?" When John pointed to the familiar small Ancient device sitting on his bedside she recalled it was the one Rodney had been prattling on about in the infirmary. "Ah! Well, at least Carson's getting a rest from Rodney."

"Lucky him!" John muttered and scowled at Elizabeth when she laughed. "Well, if you're not going to be nursing me anymore, can I at least hope I'll be seeing more of you in here?"

Elizabeth saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and slid over so she was beside him. "Well, I don't know about that." She said in a seductive voice then placed a hand over his. Staring intently into his eyes she then said, "It all depends on whether you'll be honest with me from now on."

He made a mock pensive face and after a series of "Hmmm" 's Elizabeth slapped his arm and he grinned. "Deal!"

"Then you will be seeing more of me." And with that John captured Elizabeth's lips with a soft kiss. When they broke apart Elizabeth could see the longing in his eyes and shivered when he ran his hand along her thigh to her waist. When he leaned in for another kiss this one was more fiery and passionate and both became lost in the moment. Finally Elizabeth pulled back with a smirk. "But you won't be seeing that much so soon."

That was like a cold bucket of water over the head for John and he sighed in frustration. "Damn these cracked ribs!" He cried and moaned when Elizabeth moved off the bed. "Do you have to go?"

She knew why he was so against her leaving but it was something Elizabeth had to do. "I have to John. I know everything he did was wrong but I can't just watch him leave without saying goodbye."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about Elizabeth. Caldwell will get what he deserves." John muttered and Elizabeth put on her jacket.

Leaning towards him she gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll only be 15 minutes." As she gazed at him his eyebrows shot up.

"Then I'm coming too." And with that he swung his legs out of bed and began putting on his boots while grunting at the pain in his chest.

"John that's not a good idea." Elizabeth warned but when he stared at her she saw the determination in his face and realised she had been the same not so long ago. Sighing she said, "Okay."

* * *

When they reached the brig Sheppard was glad to see Ford and Stackhouse guarding the entrance. "Sir!" they both snapped and saluted and John nodded to each in return.

"We've come to say…goodbye to the prisoner." He said and Ford noticed how he emphasised the word 'goodbye' realising it must have been Dr Weir's idea.

"Yes sir." He replied and opened the brig door.

Walking in Sheppard and Weir saw Caldwell lying on the bench and Sheppard knew he must have damn uncomfortable during this past week. It had been requested by Stargate Command that Caldwell remain here until this day as many events were taking place at the base. They were bogged down with treaties, homeless aliens and a plant that was growing out of control. John remembered being worried when Sergeant Harriman mentioned the word 'again' after the plant explanation. So Atlantis had been keeping two prisoners recently. Caldwell being one and Blake being the other. He was in the next cell in the other brig and John was still angry that Sanders had gotten away with just being a witness to his attack.

He heard Elizabeth clear her throat. "Ryan?"

Caldwell sat up and looked shocked to see them. After his threat had been revealed during their last meeting the disgraced marine had not expected to ever see Elizabeth again.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" he asked and stole a glimpse at Sheppard who shot a hostile glare back at him.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Elizabeth told him. Ryan's mouth opened slightly and then seemed to be waiting for more but she said nothing else.

"Oh… goodbye Liz. I hope things go well for you." He said sadly and took a deep breath as she walked away. Before John left Ryan called him back.

"Sheppard!"

Slowly turning to face him Sheppard raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for everything."

John tried to hide his amazement by biting his lip and glaring at him. "Sorry?" His voice was dripping in sarcasm and Ryan nodded. John sighed and was about to walk away when he saw Elizabeth looking back at them. Staring at her for a minute John realised he could further distance himself from the marine by accepting the apology. Returning his attention back to Caldwell he shrugged. "Okay."

The two men stared at each other for a minute and Sheppard sensed Caldwell wanted to say something else. He glanced at his watch to hint his restlessness and Ryan coughed.

"Also, take care of Elizabeth for me."

John couldn't ignore the sincerity his voice and knew if he were in his position, again, he'd ask the same thing. Hell he'd being doing so since they'd first arrived in Pegasus.

"I will."

A quick moment of understanding passed between the two men and finally John left the brig. Once outside Elizabeth gave him a small smile then turned to Ford.

"Prep the prisoners for their trip back to Earth. Have them in the gateroom in 15 minutes."

Both marines nodded in understanding and the two leaders made their way to the control room. When they arrived John glanced around at the technicians and equipment. Since Caldwell had been relieved of his command the SGC stated they would like Sheppard to assume command once again of the military issues and Weir the general running of Atlantis. John allowed a large smile to envelope his face and Elizabeth gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Nothing, just, feels like things are back to normal." When she realised his meaning she too grinned and reached out to squeeze his hand.

"Ma'am, Caldwell and Blake are ready to leave and Stargate Command are awaiting their arrival."

"Dial the gate." Weir ordered as she and John went onto the balcony to watch.

After the chevrons lit up around the ring the huge puddle emerged and Ford walked Caldwell and Blake to the event horizon. Before both stepped through Caldwell looked up at the couple standing on the balcony. Glancing at Elizabeth and then at John, the pilot realised the purpose of the action. He nodded to reaffirm his promise of looking after Elizabeth and breathed a sigh of relief when they disappeared into the pool.

Once the gate shut down both lingered staring at the gate. Finally Elizabeth looked at John. "You should go back to bed. Carson will have a fit if he finds out you were here."

Sheppard grimaced and pointed past her shoulder. Elizabeth followed his finger and saw Rodney at a control console. "Somehow I think he'll find out!"

The scientist looked up as if sensing they were talking about him and smirked at them. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" John was surprised he wasn't calling Carson right there and then.

"I was just going" John assured him matching the smirk and them looked back at Elizabeth. "Will I see you tonight?" When she raised an eyebrow he held up his hands. "Just for some company. Besides, we can make up for lost time when I'm better!"

His heart leapt when she smiled and her eyes twinkled. It was then that John knew he would keep his promise to Caldwell, no matter what. The woman before him was definitely worth it.

**THE END**

**A/N: I'll have another story up soon. I really appreciate all the reviews and thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
